User blog:Teien/Sangria (Crew member of the Immortal Garden)
Yuki Shiroshiki was the guardian of the Shiroshiki shrine in Kyoto, Japan in The Edo period. Yuki was a demure and meek girl and rather shy but had a loving and caring heart; she always would help out with her family's shrine whenever she had time to. One day a group of bandits came to the shrine to steal a certain item that the shrine protected for hundreds of years, but her father refused to give it to them and so they killed him and than proceeded to kill everyone in the shrine. Yuki was lying on the floor of the main hall of the shrine nearly died when she heard a voice call out her name. She never heard this voice before but feared death so she listened to what it had to say and it said:" Call on the powers of the 'Seven' a you will be able to purge the world of all evil" and so she did. This was the very moment she became the host of the 'Seven' which was a group of seven samurai that had become tainted with the evil of the seven deadly sins and had to be sealed inside the mystical katana 'Sin Eater' so they couldn't reek havoc on Edo anymore. Unlike most people who use the sword she wasn't over overcame by the madness because she was a virgin and half-succubus. With her new found power she went on a rampage and killed everyone in sight for three days straight. After her rampage she decided to seclude herself away from other people in fear of her harming anyone else. She remained like this until faithful day she was in Edo and ran into trouble with a bunch of drunken samurai in a dark alley; she decimated all of them quickly without using the powers granted by Sin Eater and the Seven. During the Meiji Period she worked as an Immortal-Immortal Killer. She then traveled for twelve more years until she found herself on the battlefield of the Battle of Sekigahara. She clashed blades with Yagyū Munenori during the battle and after it she became his student to learn how to use a katana properly. Yuki's Information Yuki's age is unknown but is presumed to be at least 444 years old. (Born on May 11,1571?). The Seven are possibly around the same age as her. In current day Japan she is known as Sangria The Crimson Monarch. She is the second chef, medic and waifu of the whole The Immortal Garden crew. She was the second to join Luk Legates and the Immortal Garden. Early Life Awakening The Chaos Memory of Tears Lust SIN Phase 0 Under Heavenly Destruction Endless Despair Lost Child Yuki's Appearance She has short black hair with one curly bang over her right eye. When nice personality is in control her breast are b-cup but when Kagura or Gula (two of the seven demons possessing her body) takes over she goes from an b-cup to a sizable 32DD-cup. She wears dresses and kimonos and serefuku uniforms(for some reason). Yuki's Personality People generally take advantage of niceness so she very suspicious to people she hardly knows. Due to past trouble she doesn't like men and is generally hateful/fearful when around them. She is a bit of a klutz but all in all a good person. She secretly has feelings for Luk Legates and John "Mayhem" Griefer; two fellow members of the immortal Garden. She is also known as the Crimson Monarch. Yuki's Powers and Abilities Guardianship- She was chosen by Izanami herself to protect the Sin Eater from the forces of evil. Age Empowerment- The longer she lives the more powerful she becomes (even if she age shifted her power and strength will remain the same). Mental Attacks- She has weak psychic abilities. Chastity Embodiment- Although she's a Succubus... *Purity Embodiment- *Chastity Empowerment- *Sin Immunity- Sin Eating- She can absorb the sins from those around her to make herself stronger. Enhanced Swordsmanship- She was taught by Yagyū Munenori to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Enhanced Condition- Due to not being human she has the strength of 100 men; she can also rip through whole tanks with her bare hands and throw and pick up to 50 tons. She can run up to 45MPH and jump over skyscrapers with ease. She can't become sick ever and is immune to all types of poisons. She can go from one motion to another almost effortlessly, effectively dodge most attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. She can operate on a low power setting, allowing her to operate for an extended amount of time. Her physical durability is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Alleviation- She can suppress negative symptoms(and emotions) and relieve pain. *Curing- She knows weak healing spells that can heal almost all minor injuries and minor ailments. *Healing- She can use large amounts magic to cast healing spells that can cure just about anything. Powers Via Weapon- Sin Eater. Sin Eater is a Divine Witch slaying weapon that has been passed down throughout the Shiroshiki family for generations. *Soul-Bound Weapon- Sin Eater bonds itself to whom ever's soul that wields it. *Concept Destruction- Sword Only. The sword was made with intent to kill Divine Witches and the Embodiments. *Cursed Slash- Sword Only. If you do not die from your wound left by the sword, your whole body will be cursed to rot alive. Immortals only feel intense pain if wounded by the blade; the wound also renders their powers useless for a short amount of time. *Life Addition- Sword Only. The sword gains the leftover time of the person it killed added to it's own life span. *Necroplasmic Conversion- Sword only. The more people it kills the stronger it beceomes. *Indestructibility- Sword only. The sword can not break by any physical means or supernatural means. Succubus Physiology- She is part succubus on her mother's side of the family as such she does have some of their powers. *Dream Walking- She can enter the dreams of anyone she wants, but sometimes its uncontrolable. *Empathic Illusion Casting- She can create illusions vie empathy and other's emotions. *Love Detection- *Love Manipulation- *Nightmare Manipulation- *Subliminal Seduction- *Relationship Identification- *Sleep Inducement- She can put people to sleep *Soul Destruction- *Sleep Manipulation- *Dream Manipulation- *Sexual Inducement- *Illusion-Casting- *True Illusion- *Illusion Eye- *Illusive Suggestion- *Pleasure Manipulation- *Unlovability- She can induce this on others Performance Art Intuition- She is a idol singer in modern day Japan Unfettered Body- She can't take physical damage, but she is highly susceptible to magical and spiritual attacks, she can take psychic damage as well. Although she can't take damage she can still feel pain (vibroweapons can hurt her but not a lot). She is immune to her exiestence being altered or erased by outside forces (I.e. Reality Altering Powers and Lawrence Selfore and his powers). *Retroactive Immortality- Yuki has survived this long because once she dies she just revives. Culinary Intuition- Blood Magic- *Blood Marionette- *Bloody Armour- *Blood Spike- *Blood Transfusion- *Blood Cloning- God Caller-She has the ability to call upon gods to aid her in battle and to preform miracles. *Miracle Worker- She can call on Benzaiten 'to bestow luck on who ever she wants it to be bestowed on. *Divine Shield- She can call on 'Izanami 'to protect her from all types of harm three times a day. *"Rise from Your Grave!"- She can call on 'Izanami 'to raise the (newly) dead from their graves *Storm Blast- She can call on 'Susanoo '''to summon the perfect storm at any time she wants. *Crop Maker- She can call on the gods to bestom a never ending supply of rice. Impurity Destruction- She can attack in ways that harm exclusively malevolent/evil entity, the amount of damage that the target sustains may be reflected of their impurity of their soul. She can also purify any foreign traces of malice that's attached onto a benevolent being. Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation- She can create 50ft jet-black wings of darkness to fly. Control Negation- She is immune to mind control and possession Onmyōdō- She was an Onmyoji and Miko-in-training when she was younger. *Ofuda- She can use paper majic charms that have various effects. I.e. Trapping, Sealing and, binding. *Healing Prayer- She can pray to Amaterasu to heal people, but the downside is that this doesn't work on immortals. Healing Tears- Her tears can heal the soul. Enhanced Charisma- SHe is the second best at leading large groups of people to battle Enhanced Athleticism- She is physically the best a human can be. Kiss of Death- She can induce death via kiss two different ways *Absorbing Kiss: Yuki can absorb life force Via kiss. *Healing Kiss Immortality Negation- Members of her clan has the mystical ability to negate immortality. She can kill just about all types of Immortals (Excludes ''most''' concept and emotion reliant immortality including immortality via omnipotence). Kagura "Luxuria"(Lust) Personality Kagura appears to be polite and playful at first glance, but underneath this façade lies a much darker side; an example of this is when she took joy while torturing an United Judgment Bureau officer who was slowly forgetting everything in his life due to her toxic kunai. She is a sadist and cruel person as she thinks about brainwashing other's to kill the ones closest and then giving back her memories, and wonders on what she might feel after killing him. After a heartfelt confession of her pain and sorrow she had to deal with during her childhood and even in current times, she became slightly nicer to the other membes of Immortal Garden, and even went so far as to claim that she is in love with Luk , but she still retains her dark personality. Kagura's Powers Bloodlust Aura- Love Detection- Lust Embodiment - Lust Manipulation - Self-Doubt Inducement- Instant Sexual Arousal- Mesmerizing Presence- Supernatural Beauty- Concept-Dependent Immortality- As long as there is hatred and malice in the world she can exist forever. Obsession Empowerment- Desire Form- Psychic Torture- Senbonjutsu- She is a master of acupuncture and the art of needles. Although she is considered to be the weakest member of the Seven and the dumbest crewmember of the Immortal Garden Kagura has proven time and time again that she is the most capable member of the time by defending herself against Zero Insomnia and the whole (brainwashed) Immortal Garden by herself. Not once, not twice but a whole three times. Although she is constantly called a failure by her peers when she was in ninja school Enhanced Marksmanship and her intelligence rivals that of the greatest minds of her time. On top of all of this she is a master of BoobyTraps and Camouflage. She has an small hand bag called the Requip Bag that has an Infinite Supply of a variety of needles at her disposal. She has the greatest vision amoung all of the members of the Immortal Garden. Before she was sealed inside of the Sin Eater she was the embodiment of happiness and Violence Incarnate, but she was very nice and respectful. *Venom Needles- *Lock on Needles- *Freischütz Needles- Needles that can harm anyone no matter what time lime they inhabit. *Aura Needles- *Pierce Needles- Needles that can pierce about any defense. *Pleasure Needles- *Blissful Hornet Needles- *Sleep Needles- *Inflammation Needles- *Death Point Needles- An attack in which she strikes all of her opponents fatal pressure points. *Paralysis Needles- An attack that induces paralysis by striking certain pressure points. Wire Proficiency- *Binding- *Strangulation- *Grappling Proficiency- *Enhanced Swinging- *Puppetry- *Sharp Wire- *Limb Reattachment Gula (Gluttony) Personality Gula is a rude girl with a stubborn attitude that hates Taro, but admires Luk. Gula can at times be, a polite, understanding, and sometimes curious girl who tries to calm Ira and Kagura down whenever she encounters Taro. During the events of ''Endless Despair, Gula develops a passionate hatred for Sarah, growing extremely jealous of Sarah's breasts, as well as calling her by names like "Boobzilla" and "Rackcula". This is similar to how Aceeia gets flustered over her own breasts. She also shows an overzealous and protective behavior toward Yuki when she first thought that Taro was trying to flirt with her. Finally, Gula gets greatly irritated when Taro tells her that he will do anything to seduce Yuki, claiming that he is only interested by her breasts. Gula's Power Emotion-Connective Immortality- Gluttony Digestive Asimilation- Gluttony Embodiment- Gluttony- Supernaturally Dense Tissue- Hunger Suppression- Coating- Safety Field Projection- *Fortification Creation- *Reality Alteration Negation Matter Ingestion- Ninja Magic- *Body Flicker- *Shukuchi- *Enhanced Assassination- *Wallrunning- *Live Bait- *Water Walking- *Ninjutsu- *Tracking Evasion- *Hand Seal Magic- *Stealth Tactics- *Combat Specialist- *Hirenkyaku- Accelerated Metabolism Combat Empowerment *Arena Empowerment *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Power Replication- She can only copy one power at a time. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- *Aikido- *Power Kicking- *Power Fists- *Speed Strike- *Megaton Punch- Speed Combat- *Enhanced Strength- *Enhanced Speed- Infinite Digestive System- Avaritia (Greed) Personality Avaritia can be quite over-exuberant, and she is prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. She has a romantic fascination with Lance, always willing to go charging in headlong if she sees someone making him upset. She is a woman with great pride in her home and tolerates no ill words towards it or her master. Though many members of the Immortal Garden ridicule her and think of her as annoying, she protects those she cares about (such as Lillian and Yuki) with her life, and has a heart of gold. She thinks of herself as the "Hero of Justice", and the one to punish all evil doers. Avaritia, however, possesses a lot of standards that display quite a bit of wisdom. She is capable of eventually forgiving Shura despite her murder of her master, admitting herself to be an idiot. Likewise, she is not that overly blinded with her infatuation with Lance that even if he asked nicely, she would not hand over her sword, recognizing his allegiance with UJB. Even so, she also did not blame Lance for his allegiance and quickly deduced that Darkness is behind it. During the events of, Lost Child, Avaritia's personality is almost reversed. She is calm, quiet, reserved and respectful. All negative connotations associated with her seemingly disappear, and in scenes involving Lance, she is shown to treat him with dignity and respect. Avaritia's Powers Emotion-Connective Immortality- Greed Avarice Inducement- Greed Empowerment- Greed Embodiment- Enhanced Thievery Emotion-Connective Immortality- Greed Inorganic Duplication- Monetary Manipulation- Obsession Empowerment- Enhanced Chakram Skill- Desired Ability Manifestation- only can manifest one power at a time Violent Obsession- Strength Theft- Matter Creation- Quantity Manipulation- Subconscious Manifestation- Invidia (Envy) Personality She seems to be very energetic, cheerful, gentle, and spoiled which given her youth(compared to the other members of the Seven and Immortal Garden), fits well but she is shown to be fearless and gutsy unlike many youngster(immortals) around her years. She acts very childish, sometimes she acts like a drama queen, and doesn't seem to take losing lightly; she appears to be crying on the ground when she loses a sparring match, but if the others watch long enough, she lifts her face out of her hands smiling briefly, before resuming her fake crying. Judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her poses and and taunts. She states "Bigger isn't always better, you know", showing that she doesn't care about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females(namely Eclaire and Yuki). Invidia Emotion-Connective Immortality- Envy Envy- Envy Inducement- Shapeshifting- Power Replication- Possession- Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Lung Capacity Vacuum Adaptation Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Condition Dual Wielding- *Enhanced Swordsmanship- When Invidia wields 'Sin Eater' it becomes two separate blades. **Roukanken- Roukanken can cut through space-time and nullify magic. **Murakumo- Murakumo controls powerful storms and can control darkness and it can also seal up opponents inside of it Null Void. The secondary ability of Murakumo is the ability to control light. Superbia (Pride) Personality Superbia is unsurprisingly brash and arrogant. Although it is known that she breaks up fights regularly, she seems to have no qualms about fighting and seemingly revels in it. Superbia Arrogance Inducement- Emotion-Connective Immortality- Pride Pride Embodiment- Enchanted Allure- Pride Empowerment- Enhanced Fanmanship- *Flaying Wind Hair Combat- Clothing Combat- Painless Damage- Body Temperature Manipulation- Blade Shifting- Enhanced Beauty- Aceeia (Sloth) Personality Aceeia is shown to have a laidback attitude, taking things very casually, in stark contrast to some characters in the Immortal Garden Crew. She is more empathic to the poor than others. She is a pervert as her first comment made when the Immortal Garden first met her was about Lux Sanctus' breasts, and constantly she tries to attempt to grope Lillian's breasts and analyzes most female opponent's B-W-H measurements. However, she has no interest in underage females such as Eclaire (she remarks how she should get back to her in 10 years) and repeatedly states how she dislikes entertaining men. She tends to flirt with almost any woman(and man) she encounters and tries several times to invite Lillian to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Yuki's interference (mostly a punch in the face). On a serious note, Aceeia became enraged and tried to kill Lance when the latter attacked Rachel, showing a protective side to her (although it is likely this extends to all women and members of the IG). She is also surprisingly humble as she frequently attributes her many "successes" to the fact that she has "great sidekicks". She also tries to give Taro advice and words of wisdom to help him understand his reason for fighting and later develops a level of respect towards Taro after the battle with Lance. Aceeia Emotion-Connective Immortality- Laziness Sloth Embodiment- Time Stopping- Sloth Inducement- Enhanced Strength- Enhanced Speed- Trapping Intuition- Gauntlet Proficiency- Enhanced Intelligence- *Parallel Processing- Ira (Wrath) Personality When Ira takes over she becomes a bloodthirsty sadist who lashes out at everyone around her. She retains Yuki's klutzyness and gains Gula's gluttonous appetite. Ira is quite yandere but never does anything too extreme. Many males see her as the pinnacle of "Moe" to her dismay. When around the other crew members she acts aloof and snarky. Ira's Powers Suicidal Attack- Anger Inducement- Berserker Physiology- Emotion-Connective Immortality- Wrath Anger Augmentation- Pain Constructs- Rage Form- Pain Inducement- Weapon Arsenal- She has a near infinite arsenal of weapons at her disposal which she stores in a pocket deminsion. She can also make replica's of weapons she has seen but only weaker. *Weapon Proficiency Touch- *Unarmed Weapon Wielding *Weapon Manipulation- Wrath Embodiment- Shura Personality Shura is devoid of all emotion and extremely literal-minded. She is obsessed with making the world die and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal. Shura remarks that she can "feel" the strong attachment that the real Yuki has towards Taro Kirihito. Every time they meet, she will mock him with Yuki's voice in a playful manner. She is also shown to have little to no concern for her comrades, even to the point of offering Lance Lux Sanctus' head in exchange for 165 yen. Shura's Powers Shura also retains all of Yuki's powers Morality Empowerment- Spatial Tuning- Shura has mastered all aspects of Spatial Tuning except for making it into her nigh-omnipotent playground. Sin Incarnate-She IS the reason the 'Sin Eater' was made after all. Vice Inducement- Demon Manipulation- *Demon Creation- Sin Empowerment- The Stare- Fear-Based Shapeshifting- Fear Perception- Negative Emotion Empowerment- Sin Eating- She can absorb the Sins from everthing into her to become even more powerful than she already is. Torment Inducement- Symbolic Attack- Despair Incarnate- Death-Force Attacks- *Death Orb *Suicidal Attack *Wave Motion Death *Concealed Death Spikes One-Man Army- She can take on about three small armies at one time with little effort. Presence Manipulation- *Presence Insertion- Teleport Dash- * Afterimage Creation- Sin Sense- Object Immortality- She exist as long as Sin Eater exist. Deadly Sin Projection- Reincarnation Denial- Mental Attacks- Conceptual Lordship- She is the Divine Witch of Despair and Sin and can control the very concepts sinning and despair at will. Power Mimicry Immunity- Haemopotent Replication- Enhanced Swordsmanship- She is very skilled with swords and has only lost once Combat Perception Tactical Analysis Messianic Plane Manipulation Endgames All of their 'Endgames' are listed here. Besides Shura and Yuki the other beings that make up Sangria need a lot of energy to use their abilities. Crimson Monarch's Despair Horizon- Shura's only. Sloth's Void- Wrath's Benediction- Lust's Playhouse Yuki's Hope and Love- Greed's Pot- Gluttony's Paradise- Pride's Mirror- Envy Wing- Magic